User talk:McGillivray227
Cease Action Per your block of me for no reason at all on Zeldapedia. Please undo it. Had you read my post to Jazzi, you would understand a few key things. One, I am friends with Jazzi. Two, my entire post was sarcasm, read it again and three the editing of her page is a joke. Taking a look around, you guys have no clear user page policy over at zeldapedia, meaning that what I did was not wrong. Do you not give warnings on your wiki? The key to a good wiki is to have a clear policy structure in which a user whom commits a policy violation is warned of their actions first. Continued action results in a block, not a first offense.-- :First off, we have little tolerance towards users editing other userpages (personally, I haven't the faintest idea why, I've only seen other admins do it and this was my first block regarding a user page edit). Sarcasm is hard to read over the Internet, as a sarcastic tone normally accompanies sarcasm. And you still referred to another user as an idiot, which is a personal attack. I'm fairly certain that the concept of a personal attack would be a bit more crosswiki. If Jazzi can tell us that she is friends with you, then I may consider dropping the block a bit, but the personal attack is still there, so it will only be shortened. It is currently a week and depending on how Jazzi refers to you, I'll consider shortening it down by either four to three days. Also, if I may add, our wiki currently operates upon unwritten rules, which tends to be a bit problematic, but we are deciding upon to write the rules down sooner or later (hopefully sooner). - McGillivray227 06:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::And as such you cannot block for what is not written. Must I have Jazzi really undo the block. I have no intention of ever editing on Zeldapedia (I only even knew it existed because Jazzi spams links there in Chat and IRC). I care about being blocked as it would prevent my adoption of a wiki in the future. What you perceive as a personal attack is nothing more than a clear joke as evidenced by my clear joking manner in saying that I took the liberty of editing her page and also in me saying that I have special powers as the Featured Wikian. Need I remind you of Wikia's policies of assume good faith? You did not give me any kind of warning, had you done so, you would have gotten a response from me, saying that I am just joking around and pulling a prank on my friend Jazzi. You are taking this whole situation too far and I ask that we resolve this peacefully. Hell, I'll even apologize to that user, something I never do.-- :::Look, it is one week, and the user in question thought of it as a personal attack. The block, as it currently stands, has nothing to do with editing Jazzi's user page. Like I mentioned, I don't see how block for the unwritten rule stands, so I'm not going to hold it against you. Even the user who requested it most likely understood it was done in good faith, as the header reads "Vandal, though maybe not intentionally" even adding later on "you might want to go on the most lenient end of the spectrum with this until we know if the person just didn't realize they're not supposed to edit other people's pages". Assuming good faith is also hard to come by after referring to a user as an idiot. And, to be perfectly honest, saying stuff such as it was only a joke is hard to hold truthfully, as any user could claim the same. A warning would have been given for editing the user page, however, adding a personal attack on top of it is what led to the block. :::I understand that this was all probably intended to be a prank and, if the user in question better understands that the user page was edited as a prank by a friend of the user (and the user doesn't mind, obviously), then they'll probably understand that the personal attack was a slight nudge in the joke direction as well. I'm not asking for an apology for the user or even anything to over the top, I just need confirmation from the user this seems to be stemming from (i.e. Jazzi) that this was all intended as a joke. Chances are the block will be shortened considerably (as far as considerably goes for a week), but I can't guarantee the block will be lifted altogether. I'd also like to add that we normally don't take up looking at a blocked user's request to unblock this severely, so I can guarantee that I am treating you as a special case due to your previous claimed friendship with Jazzi. If I may ask though, what Chat and IRC channel are you and Jazzi a part of, as this may lead to quicker results than waiting upon her to mention your relationship as I may be able to look at the, what I'm assuming is, wiki the channel is associated with. - McGillivray227 06:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Jazzi and I both hang around #wikia and community central's chat. If you want me to prove that I am friend's with Jazzi, that is not a problem. I probably know more about her than you. Such as that she is a 14 year old girl living in Connecticut who will be turning 15 in a week. She is an admin at Zeldapedia, Pokemon Wiki and GreenDay wiki as well as having her own wiki named for her previous account BassJapas which she changed due to more commonly being called Jazzi. She had to change her name to Jazzi with an umlaut over the a because the username Jazzi already existed. Her current avatar of ??? came to her while she was on chat, she asked if she should use promotional art or in game art and I said promotional. Her favorite pokemon (or at least the one I think is her favorite due to being her old avatar and her coloring a picture of it) is Umbreon. Her favorite band is of course Green Day but she went to a concert and saw AFI and started to like them a bit, singing their song Miss Murder to herself a lot. It was I who suggested she listen to Girl's not Grey which she admitted was better. She attends a "special school" as I believe she once put it and claims that all other kids are there because they are troublemakers but she is there due to her anxiety problems. She hangs out at community central regularly where she chats often with Rappy, Moncho and of course, my self. She is also friends with the VSTF member Randomtime whom she informed me was british (something I did not know). Now, as you can see. I know Jazzi quite well and if you look at my message to her, you can see it is written, in typical Jazzi style, straightforward and blunt and a bit insulting as she likes to do with users who annoy her on chat and irc. She also knows that Rappy is to blame for everything. So if you want to ask her who I blame for this block, she will answer Rappy-- ::::"Godisme is cool, and he's allowed to add himself as I haven't added and missed him". So Jazzi has said that is both fine of you to add yourself, so I'll discuss the possibility of shortening your block. I'd also like to note that even if the insult was done in joking manner, the user who was offended could have misinterpreted it due to no vocal tone. I'd also like to request that you try not to compare us (per your "I probably know more about her than you" comment). I don't quite take offence to it, but I find it a bit uncalled for. Anyways, I'll discuss shortening your block with another admin and I'll get back to you on whether or not it will be shortened. I hope you understand that it cannot be removed outright due to the fact that you insulted another user and, despite your claims that it was joke, it is just quite hard to tell over the Internet about this. - McGillivray227 18:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Now you are just being ridiculous. If I want to say on my own wiki that I know more about Jazzi than you do then I certainly can. Do not forget that we are not talking on Zelda Wiki but my own personal wiki. Now once again, I say I was unfairly blocked. I was given no warning nor when I checked over your policies to make sure I was not violating anything, did I come across anything saying I could not call a user an idiot or edit another users user page. A simple action like that is warning worthy, not block worthy. In law, you cannot be arrested for anything that is not a written law. The same concept applies to a wiki. You cannot operate on unwritten rules as you cannot then cite a rule to a user. How would you like if you came to any of the wikis I run and I blocked you for adding a certain word to a page and said "we don't use that word on pages" and then there was nowhere it said that you could not do so? The proper thing to do is to give a user a warning. I don't think you understand what a block does on wikia. You think it is harmless if you block me for a couple of days but if you do, you prevent me from ever adopting a wiki again. Given my success at building up abandoned wikis ( take a look at Ninja Gaiden Wiki before and after I came around), you are then doing wikia a disservice. Now once again, I say unblock me and we will be done with this matter. I already said, I have no intention of editing on Zelda Wiki, I am not a fan of the series. I came on that wiki to play a simple prank on my friend and look how much it has blown up.--